leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sylverstarr/Julien Laurent, the duelists shame
|alttype = |date = July 12, 2015 |rangetype = melee |health = 5 |attack = 8 |spells = 1 |difficulty = 6 |hp = 595-2040 |mana = 0 |damage= 60-114 |range = 125 |armor = 25,0-85,0 |magicresist = 32,0-53,5 |attackspeed = 0,672 (+0%-51,0%) |healthregen = 6,8-20,4 |manaregen = 0 |speed = 350 }} Julien Laurent, the Duelists´ shame is a custom champion in League of Legends. (He is a manaless champion, only limited by his cooldowns) Abilities Julien uses his fighting experience to target his enemies weak spots, causing his basic attacks and damaging abilities to apply a slow to his enemy. This passive slow lasts for 3 seconds, with subsequent attacks refreshing the duration. Slow: 3%/3,25%/3,5%/3,75%/4% |description2= Julien stabs his enemy in the knee with his next basic attack, adding substantially more slow to his passive. His passive slow cannot be applied while the ability is on cooldown. Added Slow: 35%/40%/45%/50%/55% |cost= no |costtype= cost |cooldown= }} Julien fires his concealed crossbow, dealing physical damage to his target enemy and applying weak spot´s passive slow. If the enemy is killed within 5 seconds of the shot connecting, Julien can retrieve the arrow, resetting Sparrow Shots cooldown. Physical Damage: 50/95/140/185/230 (+120% bonus AD) |range= 600 |cost= no |costtype= cost |cooldown= }} Julien readies himself to parry the next incoming damaging ability. Upon successful parry he gains 30% movement speed for a short amount of time. Movement Speed Boost: 1/1,5/2/2,5/3 seconds |cooldown= |cost= no |costtype= cost }} Julien channels his rage, temporarily gaining attack damage as well as the ability to use Mad Rush once for the duration. If Julien scores a kill on the target he used Mad Rush on within the duration of his ultimate, he can use Mad Rush once more with 50% reduced damage. Duration: 7 seconds Attack Damage gain: 40/50/60 (+20%/30%/40% bonus AD) Mad Rush: Julien dashes towards a target enemy, dealing physical damage on hit as well as applying weak spot´s passive slow. Physical Damage: 150/250/350 (+100% AD) |cooldown= 140/110/80 |cost= no |costtype= cost |range= 600 }} Lore For generations, the Laurent family has stood for excellence and valor when it came to fighting and duelling. It´s latest paragon, Fiora, the grand duelist, has hoisted the family back to greatness after the disgrace of her father. However, a dark secret the family has desperately tried to keep under lock and key has now made it´s resurgence. Julien, Fiora´s brother, was the true disgrace to house Laurent, earning himself a dubious infamy throughout the less honest establishments around Valoran. When his hustled duel victories were finally uncovered by demacian officials, his father stepped in to take the blame in order to prevent greater damage to the families legacy. Quietly, Julien was exiled by his family, his existence covered up, forcing him to wander Valoran alone. Now, the shame of house Laurent has returned to show everyone the dark side of his noble family. Comments This is my first created champion. I have actually made a whole bunch of quotes for him too, specific taunts for Fiora (obvs.) and other Demacian Champs (since he wouldn´t like all those so much). Well, anyways, lemme have it, what do you think? I hope this post fulfils the high standards of the wiki and Julien Laurent, the duelists shame is to your liking. Here goes nothing... Sylverstarr Category:Custom champions